


Gone from Something's Missing to a Family

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Mark of the Morningstar [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: "Babe I'm Sterile We Don't Need Protection" "I'm Pregnant", Asexual Character, M/M, Not Quite Sure How to Tag It, Pregnancy Under False Pretences, Royalty AU, Rumormongering, background Dean/Lisa - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Prince Castiel's marriage to a commoner, Kelly Kline, was something of a scandal.Kelly's death in childbirth six months later was an even bigger scandal.Castiel immediately seeking a new spouse?  No one knows quite what to make of that.





	Gone from Something's Missing to a Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyShadowphyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/gifts).



> 1\. Royal AU  
> 2\. Unexpected Virgin

All his life, Sam had been raised with the contradictory teachings of purity, which demanded that sex be sacred to marriage and your wedding night should be as a virgin, and the examples of his father and big brother. His father had at least one illegitimate child and likely others whose mothers hadn’t brought them forth. His brother, as far as either he or Sam knew, didn’t have any children, but given that he’d slept with half the girls in the castle, it was likely only a matter of time before he did.

Sam had, so far, chosen to go with the purity. There was enough about him that made him feel impure, unworthy, starting with the birthmark in the shape of a morningstar over his chest, that whatever purity and goodness he could claim, he did. Dean didn’t think much of it, kept trying to get Sam laid, and Sam would be lying if he said he was never tempted. Jess in particular had been a strong temptation, and he was devastated when her death preempted the marriage talks between her family and his.

Shockwaves rippled through the entire continent when Prince Castiel of Ter d’Ange lost his wife in childbirth. That sort of thing just didn’t happen anymore. Moreover, they’d only been married six months. That sort of thing usually wasn’t acknowledged, but there were nasty rumors that Castiel had only married Kelly because he accidentally got her pregnant, and he was trying to rid himself of an inconvenient and unwanted family. Sam didn’t believe those rumors, but it made everyone hesitant when it became known that Castiel wished to remarry as soon as possible, so that his son wouldn’t grow up with only one parent.

Dean had almost immediately volunteered. “I don’t care what they say about him, if he’s worried about his kid growing up without Kelly, I find it hard to believe he did something to take Kelly out.”

“Two problems with that, son,” John said. “One, you’re my heir, you need to have heirs of your own.”

Dean shrugged. “So? I can adopt Jack, not a problem there.”

“Two, you’re already engaged, you moron. Or are you that eager to get out of marrying Lisa?”

Dean blinked. “Wait, that’s happening? Lisa’s people agreed to arrangements?”

“Yes, including the declaration that you’re Ben’s father and legitimizing him. Whether you are or not, no one cares, it’s the best thing for everyone, right?”

Dean's entire face lit up with his smile. “Yeah. Well, not the best thing for Prince Castiel, but…”

“I’ll do it,” Sam said. “If he agrees to it despite my shortcomings.”

Dean smacked Sam’s head. “Nothing short about you, Sammy. Anyone who thinks you have shortcomings needs to have their head examined.”

“Sam? No one’s even said anything about us being at all obligated to even think about it, Ter d’Ange isn’t exactly one of our best friends. You don’t have to do this in your brother’s place, because it was never your brother’s place to begin with.”

“I know. But it gets me married off, and you know that’s going to be a headache. I’m willing if Prince Castiel is.”

 

Prince Castiel was willing, the arrangements were made, and before he knew it Sam was a married man with a baby. “I know I’m supposed to take you on a honeymoon, but with Jack…” Castiel apologized as he led Sam home from the reception. “I promise, I will make it up to you at some point.”

“It’s okay. Really, I’m just as happy to stay in one place, after Mom died Dad got seriously restless and dragged me and Dean all over the place. When I was a kid, I got lost in my own home because I wasn’t ever there long enough to learn my way around.” Sam looked down at Jack in his crib. “He’s perfect.”

“No, he’s not, unfortunately. He’s got the mark of the Morningstar, which is going to complicate his life. It’s not his fault, and I’m hoping that you and I can raise him to avoid the alleged curse. I’m not convinced the curse is real, it’s just that the stories are so pervasive that people with the mark think they have no choice but to give in.”

“You, uh…" Sam rubbed his chest. Castiel would find out about this soon enough anyway, if he didn't already know. "Dad did tell you I have the mark, right?”

“No, he did not.” Castiel took Sam’s hand. “I don’t care. That just makes you even more perfect to be Jack’s father, since you clearly don’t believe that your fate is inevitable. Come on, Jack’s asleep and will hopefully stay that way, we should probably get to sleep ourselves.”

Sam’s nerves flared as he followed Castiel to his bedroom. “I don’t know what you’re expecting, but I guess you should know I’m a virgin.”

“Ah. Yes, that does seem to be the exception these days, doesn’t it?" Castiel paused in removing his shirt. "I know what you’re expecting, but you’re wrong. So am I. A virgin, I mean. Not wrong.”

“Um… what?” Sam’s eyes bugged out. “How’s that possible? You have a son!”

“Not biologically. Biologically, he’s my…” Castiel paused. “My cousin. My uncle Luc told her not to worry about protection because he was sterile. When she got pregnant, Uncle Michael tried to force Luc to marry her, but they both refused. I stepped up to marry her instead, and just let everyone believe that I was the one whose indiscretion had made the marriage necessary. Uncle Luc is not allowed anywhere near Jack, for the record.”

“Huh. Okay." Fair enough, really. Not at all what Sam had expected, but he could roll with it. Except... "But you were married for six months. All that time, you never...”

“She was pregnant and somewhat traumatized by Luc’s betrayal, and I’m asexual. I’m not repulsed, I’m willing to have sex with you, it’s just not something I felt the need to push Kelly for after what Uncle Luc did to her.”

“You’re right, that’s unexpected. You sure about this? If you’re not comfortable…” Celibacy wouldn't be that hard. Hadn't been yet.

“I’m sure. I probably won’t initiate often, but I’m not going to say no without a reason that you might use. If it gets to be too much for me, we can discuss things then, but I fully expect a reasonably normal marital sex life.”

“Okay. If you’re sure. Let’s get started on that?”

“No honeymoon, but I do owe you a wedding night, don’t I.” Castiel took Sam’s hands and pulled him down for a kiss. “I’m glad you’re here.”


End file.
